Picking Up The Pieces
by GGlovesJB
Summary: Mitchie finishes tour with Connect 3, and when she comes back, things with her girlfriend, Alex, aren't the same as when she left.
1. Introduction

**Title: **Picking Up The Pieces (Intro)  
**Pairing: **Alex/Mitchie, Alex/Dean  
**Rating:** T (Rating may change)  
**Summary:** Mitchie finishes tour with Connect 3, and when she comes back, things with her girlfriend, Alex, aren't the same as when she left.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, besides the idea.

Alex Russo never thought that she would fall out of love with Mitchie Torres; she thought that they were going to be together for eternity. She couldn't even fathom the idea of them being apart. Alex loved everything about Mitchie.

She loved that Mitchie was always there for her. Even when Mitchie and Alex weren't romantically involved, she was there for Alex. Alex always came as first priority.

She loved Mitchie's drive, and the passion she had for her music. If Mitchie wasn't with Alex, she was working on her vocals, or trying to improve on her guitar skills.

& She loved the way Mitchie kissed her, like nothing else in the world mattered but Alex. She always made Alex feel wanted in a sense.

Alex and Mitchie had been girlfriends since the eighth grade when Alex came out to Mitchie and told her she was bisexual. Mitchie and Alex were now entering their junior year together and they were sure they were indestructible.

* * *

Mitchie parked her motorcycle in front of the substation. The substation seemed almost empty since the lunch rush had just ended.

From the outside Mitchie could see Alex sitting at the counter, listening to her iPod, while furiously biting her nails. Mitchie thought she looked adorable. She was wearing a floral ruffled cami, light denim shorts, and a pair of black gladiators.

Alex finally noticed Mitchie's staring at her, and got up to greet her girlfriend. Mitchie felt her heart begin to race. She had something to tell Alex, and she wasn't sure how Alex was going to take it.

When Alex walked outside, her long brown hair, waved through the air, making her look like some sort of goddess approaching.

"Hey." Alex greeted, connecting her lips to Mitchie's.

Mitchie didn't kiss back, leaving Alex with a confused look upon her face. Mitchie was always up for kissing, or anything else Alex wanted to do.

"Is there something wrong?" Alex asked, moving away from Mitchie's body.

"I just really need to talk to you." Mitchie told her, looking at the ground.

"Let's go to my room." Alex suggested, as she grabbed Mitchie's hand, and pulled her into the substation, up to the apartment level, and into her bedroom.

Alex laid down on her bed, and tapped the space next to her, inviting Mitchie to sit down. Mitchie laid next to her, and intertwined her fingers with Alex's.

"What's going on? Are you breaking up with me or something? What'd I do wrong?" Alex rambled on, panic spread across her face.

Mitchie took her other hand, and placed a finger on Alex's lips. "Shh. I'm not breaking up with you. I love you. It's just this amazing opportunity came up."

Alex was so nervous that Mitchie was breaking up with her, that when Mitchie assured her she wasn't, she sighed out loud. "Okay go on."

"Well you know the band Connect Three?" Mitchie asked, although she knew Alex did, she just wanted to bring this on slowly.

Alex simply nodded.

"Turns out their going on their first tour since Shane decided to clean his act up." Mitchie said.

Alex started rambling again. "Do you wanna go together or something? Aren't you guys like friends? You could probably get us free tickets. I'm totally up for going if you want to or -."

"Let me talk Alex." Mitchie directed.

Alex took her hand pretended to zip her mouth shut.

"The thing is they wanted to know if I would be their opening act. I'd be leaving at the beginning of school, and I wouldn't come back for around eight months. I know it's a lot of time away from each other, but it'd really jump start my music career." Mitchie told her.

"Eight months?" Alex asked, a tear starting to form in her left eye.

Mitchie took her index finger and wiped it away gently. "Babe, don't cry. If you don't want me to go, I'll stay back here with you in New York, and we can spend our junior year together."

"I want you to go. I just don't know what's going to happen to us." Alex replied.

"Let's not worry about that. Let's spend the rest of the summer together, and then when it's time for me to leave, we'll talk." Mitchie told her, pecking her forehead.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow." Mitchie spoke, looking at her dirty black converse. She was waiting for Alex to get out of the shower.

"Here grab me that towel." Alex directed. Every time Mitchie would bring up the tour or leaving, Alex would ignore it.

Mitchie picked up the navy towel, and handed it to Alex over the shower curtain.

Alex took the towel, and pressed it firmly around her body. "Thanks."

"I'd prefer you without it, but I know no funny business when your parents are home." Mitchie said, in a drone tone.

Alex let out a giggle. "We can have fun tonight when we go to your house. I just don't want a repeat of last time."

Mitchie thought of the last time when Max walked in on Mitchie kissing down Alex's stomach, unbuttoning her skinny jeans, it put a smile to her face. "I'm going to miss you so much. You have no idea how hard it's gonna be. I can't imagine not seeing you for eight months."

"Mitch…" Alex sighed, a tear escaping her eye.

Mitchie got up from her spot on the toilet, moved over to Alex, and caressed her face. "It's going to okay, because we're going to be okay. I want you to do enjoy your junior year. Think of it as a little break between us. Isn't the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"I guess." Alex mumbled.

Mitchie pulled the younger girl into a warm embrace. "Don't be like that Lex. We still have the night, let's make it memorable."

Alex nodded, and captured Mitchie is a short, sweet, kiss.

* * *

Mitchie awoke around 6AM. She slipped her lips in the crook of Alex's neck, gently sucking on it.

"Mhmm." Alex moaned. She turned her body around, so she could intertwine her legs in-between Mitchie's.

Alex wanted to lay naked with Mitchie in her bed forever. She didn't want to say goodbye, but she knew Mitchie was embarking on a major opportunity.

"We should get up. I have to be at the airport by ten, and it's already seven-thirty." Mitchie spoke after cuddling with Alex for a while.

Alex scooted closer to Mitchie. Their bodies were on full contact now, as Alex wrapped her leg around Mitchie's ass, trying to get closer to her. Mitchie grabbed the red bed sheet from the floor, drenched in their sin from the previous night, and draped it around Alex and her, covering their entire bodies, including their heads, making a tent like formation.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Mitchie said, reading Alex's mind.

Mitchie leaned into Alex, and kissed her bruised lips softly. "Have I ever told you that you have the most perfect lips? They're like heaven."

Alex blushed. "I can't lie here anymore, you're getting me all turned on, let's get up."

Mitchie giggled. "I agree. We have to face the day sometime. Let's go."

Alex threw the sheet back onto the floor, as she and Mitchie got up.

* * *

"Shit Alex. I'm going to be late." Mitchie said, throwing all of her bags into her car. She hadn't brought that much, since most of her wardrobe was being provided by her stylist. Today she was wearing a flowy maroon tank top, with a black blazer over it, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and five inch black heels. She had heavy, dark, makeup on, and her dark brown hair was curled, with her bangs clipped into a front poof.

Alex didn't want to dress up though; instead she wore one of Mitchie's old "Paramore" tee shirts, grey sweats, and some black flip-flops. She had a little bit of makeup on, and her hair was up in a bun.

"It's time." Connie, Mitchie's mom called out, at the entrance of the garage.

"Give me two minutes with Alex please." Mitchie directed, and Connie went back inside.

Alex's mocha orbs began to tear up. "Well I guess this is it."

"I'm going to text you everyday, and I'll try to call at least twice a week." Mitchie told her.

"Please don't forget about me. Your going be with three extremely attractive men for eight months -" Alex started.

"Lex I'm a lesbian!" Mitchie giggled.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Alex said, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

"I promise you that I won't cheat on you with anyone, you're the only one I want." Mitchie told her, pulling her into a hug.

Alex cried on Mitchie's shoulder. "I'll love you forever. No matter what lies ahead, I want you to know that I'll always love you."

At those words Mitchie began to cry. "I know, but don't worry, we've got this. Nothing is going to happen between us. We'll get through it."

Mitchie's mom came out from inside. "I'm sorry. We have to go, you're already late as is."

Mitchie's mom got in the car, and sat down, waiting for Mitchie.

"Goodbye Lexy. I love you." Mitchie said, staring into Alex's eyes.

"I love you too." Alex sobbed.

Mitchie pulled Alex in for one more kiss. It was aggressive, but short lived. Mitchie smacked her lips away from Alex, and got into the car, tears streaming down her face, ruining her makeup. Before Mitchie's car pulled out the garage, Mitchie mouthed the word 'Forever' to Alex, but somehow Alex felt as if forever was soon to be over.


	2. I'm Busy

**Title: **Picking Up The Pieces (1/?)  
**Pairing: **Alex/Mitchie, Alex/Dean  
**Rating:** T (Rating may change)  
**Summary:** Mitchie finishes tour with Connect 3, and when she comes back, things with her girlfriend, Alex, aren't the same as when she left.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, besides the idea.

"Mom, I've missed you so much! You have no idea. It's not the same waking up, and not smelling your famous Torres eggs." Mitchie exclaimed, embracing her mom in a hug at the JFK airport in New York. Tour was officially over, and Connie was here to pick Mitchie up and bring her home.

"It sounds like you miss my cooking skills more than me." Connie said laughing.

As soon as Mitchie pulled away from her mom she noticed Alex hadn't come with her mom to pick her up. After noticing a frown appeared. "So Alex couldn't come?"

"I called her house and asked. I was worried she wouldn't be able to come, since she has school tomorrow, but Theresa said it was fine." Connie began.

"Then why the fuck isn't she here?" Mitchie snapped.

"Watch your language." Connie warned. "She said she was busy."

"Too busy to come see her girlfriend, who she hasn't seen in like a year?" Mitchie asked, rhetorically.

"It's been eight months, not a year Mitchie." Connie reminded.

"Whatever, she still should be here." Mitchie said. "Let's just go home okay?"

Connie simply nodded.

* * *

Mitchie walked inside her family's apartment, thinking of all the things she could do now that she was back. She loved tour, she really did, it was amazing, but she missed New York, and more than that she missed Alex.

It obviously pissed Mitchie off that Alex wasn't there to pick her up, but it didn't surprise her. Lately Alex was distance. Mitchie couldn't remember the last time one of their conversations on the phone lasted for more than five minutes. It seemed to Mitchie that Alex didn't care. Mitchie texted her all the time, sending her texts that were eight pages long declaring how much she loved and missed Alex. When Alex did reply, which wasn't very often, she would say things like "Thanks." or when she was in a good mood "Same.", and that killed Mitchie.

A banner was hung up in the kitchen above the frame that conjoined the living room stating 'Welcome Home!', and there were cookies and a cake on the black granite counter.

Mitchie turned around to face her mom, who had walked in with her. "Thanks mom, but honestly I'm not that hungry. I just want to go take a bath, possibly call Alex, and then go to sleep. I'm exhausted from everything."

"That's fine sweetheart. Love you, goodnight." Connie smiled warmly, she was happy to have Mitchie back.

"Love you too." Mitchie replied before going to her room, which looked the exact same as she last saw it.

She immediately took off her tan wool coat, black strapless mini-dress, fishnet tights, and black heeled boots, which came up to her ankles. Her style changed since she left, it was much more mature and girly. Besides changing her style, she dyed her hair from dark brown to pure black, got her bellybutton pierced, and lost a little bit of weight, all which she was hoping Alex would like. She wondered if Alex looked any different, or if she was the same cheeky, long haired brunette, who wouldn't leave the house without her Converse.

She was planning on taking a bath, but instead decided to call Alex, now that she was thinking of her. While she was waiting was Alex to answer, she put on an ivory lace nightgown that barely covered her ass cheeks, and slipped into her bed.

"Mitchie, why are you calling me, didn't your mom tell you that I'm busy tonight?" Alex's voice came on.

Before Mitchie could respond she heard Alex whisper "Shh… I'm on the phone" while laughing.

Mitchie was about to ask who she was with, before Alex began talking again. "Listen it's cool that you're back and all, but I don't have time to deal with you right now. When I told your mom I was busy tonight, I meant it."

"You haven't seen me, your girlfriend, in eight months, and you say that you're busy? That's shit Alex, and you know it." Mitchie told her.

Alex groaned. "What did I just tell you? I'm busy. God Mitchie, you're being annoying."

"I'm being annoying? I'm being annoying! Are you fucking kidding me right now? I'm sorry that I was expecting you to actually give a shit." Mitchie spat. She couldn't believe Alex was being like this. I mean she knew that Alex was less interested in her, because of how she acted in their brief phone calls and texts, but she thought when she got home, the way Alex acted would change.

"I have to go. I told you I was busy tonight, and I am. My life doesn't revolve around you." Alex said, without even saying goodbye, she hung up.

Mitchie was partly sad at their conversation, but mostly she was filled with anger. She got up from her bed, slipped her outfit from before on, and grabbed her black Ray Bans, putting them on to attempt to block out her tears, although you could see them rolling down her cheeks, before leaving her room. Connie had gone into her bedroom, which Mitchie was thankful for, because otherwise she would have questioned why Mitchie was crying. Mitchie wrote her mom a note on piece of paper she found stating she was going to Alex's for a little while because she needed to figure a few things out.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving, Mitchie finally arrived at the Russo residence. After she knocked, she was greeted by Max.

"Is your sister home?" Mitchie asked, getting to the point.

"She's home, but I'm pretty sure she told me something about being mad at you." Max said, trying to recall.

"I realize that, that's why I'm here." Mitchie explained, becoming frustrated.

"Well I guess you can go see her then, just don't tell her I let you in." Max said, moving out to the way to let Mitchie enter. Mitchie mumbled 'Thanks' before walking into the familiar home that held a million uncertainties.


	3. Alex Breaks Down

**Title: **Picking Up The Pieces (2/?)  
**Pairing: **Alex/Mitchie (Selena/Demi), Alex/Dean  
**Rating:** T (Rating may change)  
**Summary:** Mitchie finishes tour with Connect 3, and when she comes back, things with her girlfriend, Alex, aren't the same as when she left.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, besides the idea.

Alex leaned over her bed, and snatched the bottle of vodka from Dean's hands, setting it on a nearby dresser after drinking the remains of it. Dean was like her boyfriend, the keyword being like. They weren't official obviously because Alex was still technically dating Mitchie. It killed her that she was cheating on Mitchie, it really did, but she felt as if she was already in too deep to turn back.

"Deannnn… I want you sooo bad." Alex stated, in what she hoped was seductive. She took off one of Mitchie's old tee-shirts, which she had secretly been wearing for a while now, leaving her in a red lacy thong. Lately she didn't like to wear a bra. It might sound silly, but in a way it made her feel close to Mitchie.

Dean looked at the floor, trying not to catch a glimpse of Alex's naked breasts so that he would have the willpower to say no. "We've been over this. Until you officially break things off with Switchie, we aren't going to physically be together. Now please put your shirt back on, you're drunk."

Alex slammed her foot on the floor. "Her name is Mitchie! How many times do I have to tell you! It's Mitchie, not Switchie, Smitchie, or anything else you come up with!"

"I'm sorry? I wasn't aware that I had to know that name of your soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. Chill out." Dean said, still trying to resist the urge to look up.

"I'm so tired of all this shit. You know what Dean, get out!" Alex replied, grabbing Dean by the arm, and pushing him out of her room.

* * *

Mitchie opened the door open to Alex's room to find her sitting by the edge of her bed, wearing only a thong, clutching on to one of her own shirts, sobbing. Just at the sight of it, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Dean I told you to -" Alex began, until she realized it wasn't Dean.

"Lexy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Mitchie panicked. She had never seen Alex so upset, so distraught, so vulnerable, in her entire life.

Alex sobbed out. "Please leave Mitchie. I can't even look at you right now. Please, just go."

Mitchie was confused as to what was going on. When she had talked to Alex earlier, besides that she was a total bitch, she seemed fine. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Mitchie go! I don't want to have to be mean to you, just get out." Alex begged. She couldn't face Mitchie right now. Everything that she'd been drinking off was coming back to her.

"Stop doing this, stop pushing me away. Do you not realize how much I love you?" Mitchie asked squatting down next to Alex on the floor, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, before kissing her cheek. Alex covered her eyes, and began crying harder, which prompted Mitchie to wrap one arm around Alex's shoulder, and another around her bare waist.

* * *

After a solid half and hour of watching Alex cry, Mitchie tried again. "Baby, please tell me why you're so upset."

Alex turned on her side, and crawled into Mitchie's lap, wrapping her legs around Mitchie's waist, placing her head on Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie wanted to know what was wrong with Alex, but for the first time in what felt like forever, Alex wasn't blocking Mitchie out completely, so Mitchie was content with that. And hopefully later, once Alex settled down, she would tell Mitchie why she was so upset, and hopefully Mitchie would be able to forgive her… Hopefully.


End file.
